Not Studying
by PutteringPoet
Summary: They were studying for the upcoming exam in the morning, some subject that Lily couldn’t think of at the moment, although she’d been studying all week. It was all his fault, he was too close, the smell of his cologne wafting in her direction. R


Lily sat in the common room, staring at the book in her lap. She couldn't concentrate on the words in front of her, her thoughts drifting to a certain Head Boy she shared this room with.

He sat next to her, not three feet away, his hand in his hair, his eyes on the book in front of him.

They were studying for the upcoming exam in the morning, some subject that Lily couldn't think of at the moment, although she'd been studying all week.

It was all his fault, he was too close, the smell of his cologne wafting in her direction.

She took in a deep breath, trying to clear her head.

Whoa! That did not work! The scent had filled her nostrils even more, making her thoughts even more muddled.

She groaned in aggravation, why couldn't she concentrate? It was only Potter!

"Lily? Are you okay?" The person in question asked her, sounding a bit concerned.

"Yes, James, I'm fine." She practically growled back.

"Okay, just wondering." He turned back to his book, leaving her to her thoughts.

_Lily get it together. You have an exam tomorrow and you need to study._

_I've been studying all week. I know this stuff backwards and forwards._

_Then why can't you remember what subject you're studying for?_

_It's because I'm tired._

_Right, or maybe it's because of a certain boy sitting 2 feet away who smells amazing._

Ugh! This was too much.

James sighed and looked up into the fire, putting his glasses into his lap and rubbed his eyes with one hand, replaced the glasses, and then just stared into the fire with a slight frown on his face.

Lily was attuned to everything James did at that moment and glanced towards him, and found herself unable to look away.

His black hair was blazing from the fire's light, his glasses sat on his nose gingerly, she saw the fire flickering in his eyes, the way his brows were pulled together and felt an urge to smooth away the wrinkles in his forehead.

His cologne filled her nose again and this time she welcomed it, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the way her nose tingled at the spicy fragrance.

When she opened them again, he was staring at her.

She stopped breathing as those hazel eyes drilled their way deeper into her heart. She felt as though he could read everything she was feeling at that moment, everything she was thinking.

Oh how she loved him.

_I love you, James. I love you so much. Can you see that? James…_

He breathed in a deep breath, and then looked back into the fire suddenly, his eyes darker than before.

"James?" Lily said hesitantly.

"Hm?" He grunted back.

"Look at me."

He swung his head toward her, his eyebrows raised questioningly.

She turned her body to face him; the book pushed to the floor, and reached out a hand.

He didn't move a muscle when her hand reached his cheek. She stroked his face slowly with her fingertips and watched his eyes close. Her hand cupped his cheek and he leaned his head into her hand.

She sucked in a deep breath and moved closer.

He opened his eyes, an emotion in them she'd never seen before, put his hands on waist, and pulled her close until she was sitting on his lap.

"Lily…" He whispered, staring into her soul again, and gently kissed her.

Her thoughts swam. Nothing else mattered except that James was kissing her. All she felt were his lips on hers, her hands in his amazingly soft, black hair, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her tight against him.

She felt a fire burning inside her as the kiss deepened. It spread as he moved his mouth to her neck, kissing his way down to her collarbone. She tilted her head back and moaned his name as he nipped the skin there, whimpered when he sucked at her pulse point.

She nibbled on his ear without thinking and heard his answering groan. He moved back to her mouth, this time asking to be let in. She complied and ran her tongue along his.

His hands moved down her back, he found her bare lower back where her shirt had come up and caressed his fingers up her sides, making her shiver.

"Lily." He moaned against her neck and ran the tip of his tongue along her collarbone, making her utter a groan in response. The fire was spreading, her skin getting hotter, her skin burning and tingling everywhere he touched.

She felt it only right that she should move her hands under his shirt in return. She felt the muscles of back and then moved to his chest, making him moan when she stroked his chest down to the waist band of his pants.

He pulled back slowly. She made a protesting noise, even though she knew she wasn't ready to go any further.

By now Lily was laying back on the couch and James was directly above her, not being able to stop completely he was pressing his lips to the tender spot under her ear, under her jaw, down her neck, coming to the base where he sucked slightly, then harder in answer to her whimper, his hands roaming over her stomach and down to her thighs.

"James… I love you." Lily whispered, her lips against his ear. He shuddered then pulled back completely staring at her in awe. He stood up suddenly.

"Say it again." He said huskily, his dark, dark eyes locked on hers.

She stood up, walked towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and put her lips to his ear again. "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him. "Again."

She kissed his mouth. "I love you, James Potter."

He moaned and walked her back into a wall, placing both hands against it on either side of her.

"Again." He whispered seductively against her ear, making her shiver.

"I love you."

He kissed her forehead. "I love James Potter." He kissed her eyes. "Lily loves James." He kissed her nose. "I love you, James Potter." Lily moaned. He kissed a corner of her mouth.

"I love you, Lily Evans. Always have, always will." He said, then claimed her lips once again.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you thought!**

**Might add a chapter about James' point of view.  
**


End file.
